


We're in Our time

by Rany



Series: This is Our time [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: The Kids are all grown up, and this is their time to fight bad wasen





	1. I would give you my life

Francesa Monroe

Frannie felt his hands go down her back, lightly squeezing her butt, she was very immersed, concentrating on not think in anyone but the boy who was kissing her, she parted lips just to say

\- lots of clothes - and as he kissed her again she reached down to his belt and was about to open it when the phone rang for the first time, Demi Lovato's song reported that was Diana calling - Let it ring - they didn't went much far after the song started, it was pretty brooding, but as soon as it stopped playing, he parted from her and pull out his shirt over his head and started kiss her again, she scratched his back and the phone rang again. Diana. He let out a frustrated groan.  
-i think you should answer- she rolled her eyes, at the moment she was really mad. The boy got off her and she ran to her purse and picked up her phone just in time to see Diana's picture vanishing" two missed calls from Wicked Witch" she roll her eyes, show the phone to the boy and he smiled- I'm sure it will call again- he said lying in the bed and putting his arm on his eyes

-maybe we could…

"So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be out my mind  
But you've had me underrated…"

Frannie smiled to the boy

\- Diana?  
-Frannie, thank God, where were you?  
\- shagging - she said in German, knowing Diana would understand  
\- did I interrupted?  
-yes  
\- sorry, but I need you, HW send us in a mission without support, we've been trying to curl up, but they're rushing us, please, help us  
\- D, you say this as if you needed any help- Frannie almost could see Diana rowling her eyes  
\- Frannie I need you  
\- call Frank, I'm busy  
\- Kelly is trying - of course he is, Frannie's always the last choice - please Frannie, I sure to make it up to you  
\- i'm not sure you can D  
\- Kelly can - flashes of their teenage hood came and Frannie quickly shake them off  
\- I'm going, but no because of this, forget about it D  
\- It's done, love you Frannie  
\- Love you too D, I'll text you the address  
The guy in the bad has a "too bad" smile in his face when she turned off the call

\- you had to go? - he guessed  
\- yeah, my cousin needs me- she said while typing the message and sending to the text group they had since the triplets own their first phone  
\- she's picking you up here? - he asked while Frannie finish closing the buttons from her shirt  
-no, I told her the bookstore address, I need a new book - she put on her sneaker and sent him a kiss, before open up the door and leave the room behind

 

 

Diana Shade-Renard

 

Diana parked in front of the library and she was about to call to Frannie when the girl left the bookstore with 2 bags full of books

\- why every time I see Frannie she's shopping? - Diana ignored her little brother's question, she knew the answer, but like to pretend she didn't and had nothing to do with Francesca's compulsion to buy, Diana like to pretend that it was just her preppy side

Francesca got in the back seat of the car and smiled to Diana and Kelly  
" How she can be so calm?" Diana always had this urgency of never let nothing to later, but Frannie act like there's plenty of time for everything, specially if this thing involves shopping

\- so what is wrong with the wasen world right now?  
\- it's just a few hundjagers…- Frannie interrupted Kelly  
\- a few hundjagers? You got me out of… - Diana raised her eyebrows- what I was doing because of a few hundjager - "Frannie sweet Frannie, Kelly doesn't mind if you talk about you sexual life" Diana said in her head, Frannie only rolled her eyes.- You guys can take care of a few hundjagers, can you leave me in the mall?  
\- you're going to buy more? - Kelly turn to the back seat to look at her - where the hell do you find all his money? You're a teenager  
\- oh said the adult - she throws back  
\- stop this- Diana said  
\- where are you going to but all these books? Francesca your house is almost a library  
\- yeah and thanks to this library you're not dead Kelly, stop trying to act like my brother, you're spending too much time with them  
\- I'm not acting like one of your brother's it's just that this is a disease you know  
\- stop it- Frannie screamed - if you call me here to offend me you could've done it through the phone  
\- I'm not trying to offend you Frannie, I'm trying to help you  
\- help me when I ask for your help - Kelly didn't answer, he just put his head in the window and stare the streets movement - where we're going anyway? - no one answered. Diana was with her head far, on the day Frannie started to buy compulsively, it was her fault, it was her job to protect Kelly and the triplets and she wasn't able to do that that day, what is the point of having this huge powers if she had to live with all this regret in her chest. Nick and Monroe had trusted in her and she answered to that trust by betraying her brother  
Diana's phone rang once pushing her out of her thoughts, Kelly picked up  
\- It's Mom - he informed them  
\- put on speaker

"- Diana where the hell are you  
\- driving Mom, can't talk right now  
\- where are you going?  
\- I'm twenty-five mom  
\- sorry sweet, I'm just having a bad feeling- Diana was having one too- are you with your brother?  
\- hi Mom - Kelly answered  
\- oh, hi kiddo, are you guys going on a missio? Are you alone?there's any of the triplets with you?  
\- hey aunt Adalind - Frannie put her head between the seats to be closer to the phone  
\- Hey Frannie, where's Frank? - Adalind didn't knew how much she was hurting Frannie  
\- Frank is busy Mom, we have to hang out, buy- Kelly said right before hang out, no waiting for an answer - ignore my mom, she doesn't know - Diana could almost hear what Frannie was thinking, it was written in her face " I just need to prove them that I worth as much as Freddy and Frank" . 

Their families always treat Frannie as a little princess, being the youngest girl, they all think she is a fragile thing, but Diana and Kelly knew better, they have been in a thousand missions with her, they knew she doesn't play in service, she fierce and smart, a Blutbad through and through

\- we wouldn't have called if we didn't knew what you're capable of - Diana said, she saw Frannie not through the rear view mirrors

Half hour of a silent car ride, Diana parked in front of the building, she looked at her cousin and brother

\- ready to kill some hundjagers?  
\- I was born ready - Kelly answered, Frannie simplely smiled and opened the door

Diana only could hear their breath for 3 entire floors, in half way to fourth floor they started to hear the voices, Diana's eyes turned purple and Frannie woged, Kelly put out the large knife he likes to kill with, he didn't brought the staff today, neither did she, she hated that thing. When they get to the place where the voices are coming from, Diana used her powers to open the door. The first thought in her head was "it's a trap" all the hundjagers in the place where woged and armed ready for a good fight

\- I didn't thought it would be that good - Kelly said playing with his machete. He didn't wait anymore to attack the hundjager closer to him.

In fifteen minutes they had kill at least half of them. Frannie had a deep cut in her leg, Diana was tired, use her powers like this is exhausting, Kelly was having a great time, didn't had a single scratch, Diana wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him. But when she got distracted protecting herself from a lethal blow, he got stabbed in the neck. At the sight of her little brother falling on his knees she screamed, so loud that even Frannie bend on the floor covering the ears as hard as she could. Diana didn't care about what her parents had teach her, she killed the rest of the hundjagers with a single raised of her hand

-Kelly- she knelt down next to her brother's dying body."NO! He wasn't dying."- I…I can save you, I've done it before, I can do it again

\- Diana- Frannie tried to warn her - you could ki…

\- shut up Frannie - she just needed some focus, she was a kid when she did that, but she did it, she save his life, she could do it again!  
Her eyes turned purple, she put her hands in his wounds and start to say the words in Germany, and she didn't stop until she past out


	2. it's time for you to live your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D has choices to made  
> Freddy caught himself in a weird situation

Kelly Burkhardt 

His mom was holding Diana's hand while his sister lay on the bed, Adalind had made some spells to wake up Diana and after a few tries she open her eyes, said something just to came back to sleep, right after, still his family wasn't able to leave the bedroom, including Diana's father, witch is a heartless bastard in Kelly's point of view.  
Rosalee has hugging Monroe, Frannie was in Frank's arms, she had her eyes red, Kelly was surprised, he wasn't aware of their proximity.  
Kelly's phone was biping like hell, he knew it was Freddy wanting to know how she was

\- for Christ sake, Kelly, answer your damn phone - Diana's voice were still sleepy, but was fierce, just like she always was  
\- thank God you're okay D - He said getting closer to the bed  
-yeah, right, love you too little brother- she said opening a small smile

Kelly went to the shop so he could call Freddy and give him news, Freddy answered in one ring

\- how is she?  
\- she just woke up  
\- good, great actually, got Go, bye Kelly, say hi to everyone

Freddy hung up even before he could answer, Freddy was like this, always in hurry, always running

When Kelly went back to the room his father was sitting in the edge of Diana's bed, his sister has her eyes purple

\- what is wrong?  
\- Nick is trying to convince Diana to go to Oxford  
\- Diana got in Oxford? - He asked  
\- No, but I have some friends inside, I could easily put her in - Diana's Dad assured  
\- I won't go - she claimed  
\- you should D, it's a pretty good deal - Frannie tried  
\- I just don't want to stay away from my family  
\- we'll survive if you spend a few months away from us, it's not we're never going to see each other again - our mom told her - we can go on to England on American holidays, you can came home on British's holidays, we're family D, distance it's not gonna separate us - he tried  
\- it's not about that Kelly, it's about you going on missions alone  
\- I'm not a child Diana, I'm a Grimm, I can take care of myself  
\- you would've been killed if I wasn't there yesterday  
\- that's what family is for, save your ass when you're in trouble, you'll be the first person I'll call if I'm in trouble as I know I'll always be the first person you'll call when you're in trouble, no matter what continent we're. Go live you life D, I'll be fine

 

Frederick Monroe

The profile on the car's passenger seat was nearly empty, only names and what kind of wasen they were, Trouble only choose him because of his messy relationship with Clara, his aunt didn't want him around her after their last break up, he didn't want to be around her after their last break up. Francesca had gave him a one hour lecture about how boys shouldn't be such a dutch.  
Cassiopeia and Odin Franzener were a recluse couple, they didn't used to interact with neither the wasen society or the human one, the file show that they had a daughter named Helena, but there isn't any pictures of her, no school registration, vigilance camera, satellite or social media. Hadrian's Wall think that she was a scapegoat, that a former member of Black Claw was keeping the Franzener as hostages.  
Freddy thought that it was bullshit, he doesn't believe BC still secretly operating, at least not as long as Nick Burkhardt lives. He thinks Trouble mad up the whole case just to get him away from Clara, before he ended committing murder.  
One hour on watch and he got bored. Freddy left the car and went to the Franzener's front door. The house didn't had a doorbell, so he just knocked. For five long minutes he didn't had a answer  
\- If there's anyone at home open up or I will break in, you have 5 seconds  
No answer, so Freddy start counting to 5 loud enough to whoever is inside  
\- okay, Franzener, I'm breaking in - he woged before kick the door. His foot never touched the door, he ended up rolling on the floor inside the house and from the ground, the faced the most beautiful girl he had ever seen  
\- do you know my dad? - the girl asked closing the door, he blinked  
\- I don't think so- she turned the key  
\- but you called his name outside. You're not one of them? - he looked her right in the eyes while raising, he couldn't turn his gaze  
\- Them?- her wided brown eyes were starting at him so deeply that Freddy thought she could she his soul  
-what have I done?  
\- You really should let strangers in your house, ever if you put them down  
\- oh my god, you're not one of them. so you must be the He, Dad was talking about? that wanted to take me away? Okay, breath Lena. just stick to the plan - she gave him a nervous smile. Freddy knew she was talking with herself, and thought it was adorable  
\- Lena, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Freddy Monroe. I work for Hadrian's Wall  
\- never heard of it. It's okay. the hurting part I mean. Dad said I should swallow the cry and face it with bravery - Freddy start wonder what she was talking about  
\- Lena…  
\- Please don't call me Lena- She pledge, and seems anguished  
\- I don't know your name  
\- that's new, you didn't get the profile? Dad spend a lot of time building it, and mom said you would bring flowers- he opened his mouth to answer- I'm not demanding, just thought…  
\- sorry, I didn't knew that you're expecting flower  
\- it's okay - She gave him a bright smile and he smiled back - I'm Helena by the way  
\- Frederick Monroe. but everyone just calls me Freddy  
\- can… can I call you Freddy?  
\- certain - she gave him another bright smile, and Freddy consider make her smile his life work


End file.
